Rise of the Ultimate Enemy
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Here we'll be seeing the classic 'Naruto executed and reincarnated as another character' but rather than a Bleach or FMA character (since those are literally the main ones) it'll be as one of my personal favorite villains and one that has zero chance of redeeming himself, I won't spoil who but I'm sure you can all guess who from the title alone. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'Well done Daniel.' Clockwork thought looking through one of his time portals showing young Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, becoming a worldwide hero after saving the Earth from the Disasteroid, with the help of every ghost in the Ghost Zone, and revealing his identity to the world

Not only that but he's earned the respect of many ghosts, even those who are his enemies, not any of them would admit it. Clockwork could still remember the first time they met, when Danny had still just been a punk kid with ghost powers trying to be a hero. Now he's finally learned what means to be a hero.

'Ever challenge that has come your way you've managed to defeat, no matter the odds or how many times you were knocked down you got back up Daniel. Pariah Dark, the Fright Knight, Undergrowth, Vortex, even… _him_.' Clockwork though giving a side glance to a beaten up silver and green Thermos resting on a column

The one ghost Daniel could never truly defeat and only weaken enough to lock in the Fenton Thermos, Clockwork could only shudder at the thought of _him_ having access to his true power were it not for certain circumstances leaving him with only his ghost powers.

The Master of Time doubted even he himself could hope to stop that ghost if that happened.

Suddenly Clockwork was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone enter his tower, making the ghost groan and drag a hand across his face when he realized who it was.

'I'd rather deal with those floating fish bowels the Observants than him.' Thought Clockwork turning to see the visitor as he changed between his infant, adult, and elder forms

"What do you want Hagoromo." Said Clockwork looking to see the deceased Sage of Six Paths

Of all the beings in the multiverse, Hagoromo was one of the many that Clockwork had an abysmally low opinion of. While the man wasn't necessarily evil, he was more naïve in his beliefs, believing that for the people of his world to understand each other they needed to be connected through bonds of love and friendship along with gifting everyone the power of Chakra.

To Clockwork that was the equivalent of giving everyone a weapon, showing them how to use, and then telling them not to kill each other.

He also put to much stock in a prophecy told to him by a toad of all creatures, Clockwork knew the only way a prophecy actually comes true is someone trying to prevent it from happening or by manipulating it in their favor resulting in the worse possible outcome.

There was also another reason for Clockworks low opinion of the Sage, but that's one known only to him.

"I need your help Clockwork-sama, the Elemental Nations are in turmoil and worse the Child of Prophecy, Asura's Transmigrant, is missing." Hagoromo said worried of what is happening to his old world

While he may not be part of the physical plane anymore he can still sense what is happening, and just a few years ago he felt a great shift in the Elemental Nations. It worried the Sage that his mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, might be escaping or the Juubi was being revived. But when he checked the nations he could no longer sense Asura's Chakra only Indra's, even more worrisome he couldn't sense Kurama either not sealed away or reforming.

"Yes well, I'm sorry to say that Asura's Transmigrant has been dead for five years now in the Elemental Nation time." Clockwork revealed, much to Hagoromo's shock and worry

"And before you ask, no he isn't in the Ghost Zone or the Pure Lands. I don't know where is soul is." Said Clockwork lying through his teeth

"But you are the Master of Time, you're supposed to know everything." Hagoromo argued, as Clockwork began adjusting his staff

"Well there are things that can escape even my notice. Now would you mind leaving, I have business to intend to." Clockwork said

"Very well, but if you discover anything on the whereabouts of the child's spirit could you please inform me." Said Hagoromo, Clockwork nodding

One the Sage was gone, and Clockwork could no longer feel his presence, and floated over to the battered Thermos grabbing it with a frown.

'Hagoromo you are truly naïve, you took the words of a toad and treated them like gospel. And you're actions have damned not only you, but an entire world.' Clockwork thought floating over to his time portals that changed to view the Elemental Nations

What he saw made Clockwork clench his staff and the Thermos tightly. He saw death, destruction, an old Warhawk seeking more power for himself and controlling people to bend to his will and torturing those he couldn't control until they were so broken they obeyed him or had… other uses to him.

'But the worse thing, the absolute worse thing, that old fool did? He created the most evil, cruel, vicious ghost the ever exist.' Clockwork thought looking at the Thermos

This was the final reason he didn't like Hagoromo, his actions lead to the birth a ghost that reveled in destruction and death, that would have destroyed the world in two timelines, if not for young Daniel.

"Isn't that right Dan… or should I say Naruto Uzumaki." Muttered Clockwork as the Thermos rattled for a moment

Yes he knew what happened to the Child of Prophecy and Asura's Transmigrant, Naruto Uzumaki, after all he's currently holding his prison in his hands.

Contrary to what the Observants and Daniel believe, Dan Phantom is not just Danny Phantom merged together with Vlad Plasmius, he was an entirely new ghost created when Phantom and Plasmius fused.

Meanwhile at the same time in the Elemental Nations, Naruto Uzumaki was being executed, due to the meddling of the previous mentioned Warhawk, for injuring Sasuke Uchiha during a retrieval mission with the Uchiha himself being the executor. When he died Naruto had been filled with so much anger, rage, and desire for vengeance, it not only merged with the Kyuubi sealed in him but his spirit had gone into the only empty body it could find.

That of the newly fused Phantom and Plasmius with Naruto's spirit being in control of the body.

But their had been a side effect, the trauma of his past life and execution combined with the pain from Phantom and Plasmius put a strain on him and thus his memories of being Naruto Uzumaki were sealed leaving only Danny and Vlad's memories.

The end result was a ghost that had a desire for destruction, death, and a burning hatred that could never be satisfied.

For ten years he wreaked havoc on the earth, killing millions of people, destroying cities and town, turning all of Danny's enemies into his own personal punching bags, until only Amity Park was left safe… for a time until he developed his Ghostly Wail.

It wasn't until young Daniel managed to defeat and him lock away did his reign of terror end.

'Of course, you would have eventually broken out the Thermos, wouldn't you Naruto.' Clockwork thought looking at how battered the Thermos was knowing if he had kept at it Naruto would have broken free

But one day he had suddenly just stopped trying to escape, this worried Clockwork more than him trying to escape. As when Daniel locked Naruto away in the Thermos and when Clockwork took him, he now existed outside of time, meaning even if the events leading to his creation didn't happen he could never be erased from time. Not only that but because he now existed outside of time, he existed outside of Clockworks powers, he couldn't see what Naruto was doing or what he was planning.

The only way for Clockwork to see Naruto's actions is if he was released to alter the timeline.

'And now I'm considering letting him out.' Clockwork thought looking between the Thermos and time portal to the Elemental Nations

If he let Naruto loose into the Elemental Nations, good chance was he wouldn't need ten years to destroy that world. But if he didn't then as things were going the chance of Kaguya Otsutsuki being revived increased with each passing moment.

The chance was the sure destruction of a world or the possible destruction of a world.

'Huh, so this is what indecision feels like.' Clockwork thought having always been sure of his decisions but now the only way to know the consequences is to let Naruto out and see the different futures unfold

"I'm going to regret this." Muttered Clockwork as he unscrewed the lid on the Thermos before pointing it at the portal just as a green beam shot out

The beam went into the portal releasing the captive into the Elemental Nations.

'Now let's see what the future holds.' Thought Clockwork tapping his staff to see the possible futures of the world now

Only to stare wide-eyed when all he saw was a black screen.

"… That's not good." Clockwork stated before seeing his other time portals turn into black screens as well

"That's really not good." Said Clockwork

*Elemental Nations-Land of Waves*

The Land of Waves, once under control of the shipping magnate Gato only to finally be freed thanks to the bridge builder Tazuna and a team ninja, with one ninja helping to remind the people of the island nation that heroes do exist. Though now Wave Country was once again under the control of a tyrant, only this time there was no one to save them.

Suddenly a green portal opened up high in the sky and a green beam of energy shot out of it into a clearing in Wave Country. When the beam hit the ground it vanished while in its place on their hands and knees on the ground was a being that no one in the Elemental Nations was ready for.

The being inhaled deeply taking the fresh air for the first time in what felt like an eternity, before giving a fanged smile that radiated cruelty and malevolence. Soon the beings body started shaking as laughter built in his chest, while overhead storm clouds gathered and the ground began shaking. Then the beings crimson red eyes snapped and he threw his head back.

"**I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!"** Roared Dan Phantom as torrents of green ghost fire shot out of the ground

Standing up Dan reigned in his powers but still possessed his dark smile at finally being freed from that damned Thermos his younger good counterpart trapped him in.

'I'm going to enjoy tearing that brat apart.' Dan thought thinking of every cruel and horrifying torture he'll unleash on his past self

And the best part is, he no longer had to worry about erasing himself as he now existed outside of time.

'Though where the hell am I?' Thought Dan looking around with a frown not recognizing the location, given he destroyed every human location in his old world he's sure he'd recognize the country

But this place he didn't recognize and for some reason it seemed… familiar.

Suddenly Dan grunted as he felt a headache coming to him along with something else.

_"Is there… someone precious to you?"_

_"Someone precious?"_

_"When someone has something precious to protect that is when they become truly strong."_

Voices echoed in his mind, along with the voices was some girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pink kimono.

Soon the voices and image faded making Dan shake his head with a scoff.

'"Someone precious to protect" only a naïve fool would believe something that stupid.' Dan thought

"They're just a bunch of lies." Dan muttered to himself before gaining a confused look at where that came from

He didn't become a strong as he did by having something or someone to protect, he did it by tearing apart anyone that stood in his way. The only way to become the strongest is by crushing everyone beneath your feet and he'll prove that when he makes his younger self watch as he kills everyone he's ever known and loved.

'After all now I'm stronger than ever and this time I don't have to hold back.' Dan thought with a menacing grin as he held up his fist that was surrounded by a black ecto-glow

Just then wisps of red smoke came from his nose making the evil ghost roll his eyes.

"Oh please." Said Dan before shooting a Ghost Ray behind him and straight through a tree followed by a sound that Dan knew was a now dead body hitting the ground

Just then several people wearing white porcelain animal masks jumped out with tantos drawn.

"Pathetic." Dan stated grinning as with a wave his hand they were all surrounded in a green glow and immediately immobilized in midair

"Now how about we find what you know." Said Dan as he turned intangible and overshadowed one of the mask wearing humans

A moment later Dan emerged and angered beyond belief.

"Clockwork!" Dan shouted at the one who sent him to this world

What found in the ROOT Anbu's, as he learned these humans were called, head was that they were sent here by their leader, some old fool named Danzo the Rokudaime Hokage, who keep the people of this land under control. Along with that he also learned that he was in a different world entirely, one called the Elemental Nations, where there weren't any ghosts or ghost hunters.

"If you thought you could trap me here you're an even bigger fool than I thought." Dan said opening a portal to the Ghost Zone

Once he takes care of his younger self, he'll deal with Clockwork next.

Though just as Dan was about to go through the portal he stopped and began thinking about his situation. He was in a world where there were no ghost hunters, meaning no ghost tech that could stop or trap him, there were no other ghosts here, and from that Anbu's memories these humans were definitely stronger than the ones in his world. The more he thought about it a malicious grin appeared on his face.

"On second thought… maybe this could be a good thing." Dan said to himself closing the portal

After all on this world he had free reign to do whatever he wanted and nobody could stop him, plus this could be the perfect place to test out his new powers he developed while locked in the Fenton Thermos. Not to mention he could do with improving himself, his defeat at the hands of his younger self while humiliating and still enraged him, it did show he'd gotten arrogant in his power during his ten year rampage. Along with the fact there's the chance Danny learned some new tricks, after all if he could learn the Ghostly Wail from just seeing Dan use it then he's likely grown stronger as well.

'Well he's not the only that can learn new tricks. I guess this world will prove useful to me for a while, but first.' Dan thought turning to the still immobilized Anbu

He still has some frustration to work out.

*Later*

'That felt really good.' Dan thought satisfied as he looked at what was left of the Anbu he finished tearing apart limb from limb

It especially good when he finally got the emotionless drones to scream in agony and beg for mercy. Just shows he's still got it even from his time in the Thermos.

Flying into the air Dan flew through the air looking down at the town below, he considered simply destroying the place and killing everyone but ultimately decided against. Not out of mercy but because the civilians simply wouldn't help further his goal of practicing his powers, he needed strong ninja to challenge him, though he doubted anyone in this world could truly challenge him they'll at least make good punching bags.

Though as he flew Dan spotted a cliff overlooking a large bridge, while on the cliff were what looked like two graves. Getting the same feeling he got back in the clearing Dan flew down and landed in front of the graves. The markers were simple wooden crosses one with a sash hanging on it and the other with a large sword stabbed into the ground behind it. Looking at the graves Dan frowned as he heard more voices in his head.

_"When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja."_

_"Shut up kid, Haku's already dead… As I was used by Gatō, I used Haku. That was all. I've said it already… in the world of shinobi, there are only those who use and those whom are used. We shinobi are simply tools… what I wanted was his blood, not him… I have no regrets."_

_"You talk too much, kid... your words cut deep... deeper than any blade."_

_"Uh uh… I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone I cannot follow. We wouldn't be welcome where Haku's gone to. Hell's where we're going, Gatō!"_

**_"Take the blade."_**

Whirling around with a Ghost Beam at the ready Dan looked with wide eyes not seeing anyone.

'I could have sworn…' Dan thought having heard the last line as if it was whispered in his ear but his Ghost Sent didn't alert him to a threat nearby

But for some reason Dan felt a presence wash over him.

Looking back to the graves Dan looked at the sword seeing it was covered in moss and grass.

'It is a nice sword.' Dan thought grabbing the massive blade and easily pulled it out of the ground with his superior strength and examined it.

'Kubikiribōchō.' Dan thought hearing the name pass through his head again

An idea then came to Dan as he looked at the sword with a smirk.

'I wonder.' Dan thought holding the sword out and channeling his Ghost Power through it

The sword glowed green before the telltale blue and white rings appeared in the middle of it and spread out over it transforming the sword. The sword was now back in perfect condition, the blade was now pitch black with a white edge, the handle was pure black with neon green wrappings, and where the hilt met the blade was his DP logo in white.

"Nice." Said Dan with a fanged smile as he flew into the air

When he was high enough Dan held his new sword up grasping it with both hands as he channeled his power into it. Then with a shout Dan swung down unleashing a large arc of ecto-energy that slashed through the ground leaving a deep trench where it hit.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna have fun with this." Dan commented strapped the sword to his back and flying off

A new world, new powers, and a new weapon but the end result will be the same.

The Ultimate Enemy standing at the top.

**So, what did you think, good. That's right Naruto has been reincarnated as Dark Danny/Dan Phantom (for how that works think of when fusion is used in Dragon Ball, where an entirely new person is formed) only he doesn't remember he was Naruto. But eventually he will remember, but that won't change him from being the evil ghost we all know, in fact it will only make him that much more evil and increase his hatred and desire for destruction. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
